The Strong and Sticky Hands of Friendship
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Kristin finally has some peace on a glorious day. But when some bullies plan to spoil it, some new friends step in to save the day.


**A request done for my dear friend, EmeraldMoonGreen. Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

Kristin was enjoying her afternoon walk in a wonderful mood. She breathed in the fresh summer air as she basked in the warm sunshine. Things were really looking up for her ever since she made her friends at the Grant Mansion.

"What a wonderful day..." Kristin said. She heard the sweet sound of birds chirping, she used to hear the sound of bullies calling her names and chasing after her, but she hasn't heard those noises for a long time.

But her peace of mind was shattered when a rock came hurling through the air and hit Kristin right on the temple of her head.

"Hey, wimp!"

Kristin groaned. She saw the group of bullies that used to bug her, but it turns out they don't know when to quit. Kristin used to be afraid of them, now she's just annoyed by them.

But seeing how she was outnumbered and had nothing to defend herself with, Kristin sprinted as fast she could to the Grant Mansion, the only place where she knew she was safe.

"You can't get away from us that easy!" the head bully yelled, but his words only made Kristin move faster. The leader was hot on her heels while his goons followed.

Just when they were gaining, a puddle of thick slime oozed itself onto the ground and right under the bullies' feet, causing them to slip and fall all over themselves.

Kristin looked back and noticed that the main bully was still after her, but his wannabes were missing. Not caring at the moment, Kristin focused back to her escape and saw the mansion in her sights, she was almost there until she was grabbed by the hair and tackled to the ground.

A sadistic smile grew on her attacker's face. "Told you that you can't get away." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife.

Just when all seemed lost for Kristin, something big and red swung out of nowhere and slammed the bully right off of Kristin. She opened her eyes and to her amazement, terror and shock stood a four armed, red-skinned giant!

The bully looked up and screamed seeing this monster. The creature picked up the fallen knife and snapped it with a press of his thumb. Then he dropped the broken weapon and cracked his knuckles.

"You are so dead..." he growled.

Kristin got up and ran for it, now she was scared. Sure, bullies were bad, but giant monsters were far worse. As she ran, she heard the terrified screams of pain coming from the bully. Kristin kept running and didn't dare look back. Even she didn't want to see what that mad monster was doing to a mere mortal.

She ran right up the mansion in what seemed like a split second. Kristin slammed the door and ran upstairs to the nearest bedroom she can hide in. She locked herself in the closet and crouched herself against the wall.

 _'That monster sure was big,'_ Kristin thought. _'What'll happen when he finds me?!'_

Then Kristin saw something that made her scream, green slime began seeping through the bottom of the closet door, Kristin scurried back as far as she could. She watched in horror as the slime twisted itself into a humanoid shape with a pair of eyes looking back at her!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kristin screamed, she was so scared she literally ran right through the blob's body and came blasting through the door, her body saturated in slime.

"OOF!" Kristin slammed into a hard chest and knocked herself right on her bum, she heard a chuckle right after that.

Kristin looked all the way up to see the red giant! She stuttered as she crawled away from him, only to let herself slip in more of that icky slime.

"Going somewhere?" a voice squeaked.

Kristin was too confused and scared to move. She began to feel lightheaded...

"Oh, how can one innocent girl get so messy?" Four Arms cooed as he picked up the barely conscious child.

Kristin's eyes rolled back in a dead faint.

"Uh, oh."

A little spaceship flew over Kristin and collected the slime off her body and formed himself into his bipedal form. "Is she okay?" he squeaked in concern.

"Just out cold." the red one said. He carried Kristin to the living room and set her carefully on the couch. "Come on, sweetie. Hang in there." He started fanning her with two of his hands.

Kristin opened her eyes, the first sight to greet her was Four Arms with a friendly wave and smile, causing her to once again faint.

"There she goes again." said Four Arms.

Goop arrived holding a glass of water. "Here's some water!"

Kristin opened her eyes and saw Goop, she squeaked and fainted.

"There she goes again!" Four Arms said.

"We must have really spooked her." Goop felt terrible, he stroked Kristin's head lovingly, like she was his own child. "Poor little thing..." His fingers slid all the way down to her neck. His gentle touch against her neck caused Kristin to shoot herself up wide awake.

The aliens jumped from her sudden awakening. Kristin stared wide-eyed as the monsters stared right back.

"A-Are you okay now?" Four Arms said in his calmest voice.

"Please don't be scared, we didn't mean to frighten you." Goop said. "We saved you from those bullies, remember?"

Kristin gasped. No wonder those bullies weren't around, these monsters must have scared them off!

"Uh, t-thank you." Kristin mumbled. "Who are you?"

"Oh! Well, my name is Four Arms and this is Goop." the alien introduced.

They could tell Kristin was still a little scared, so Four Arms decided to help her loosen up. He smiled as he reached for her. Kristin yelped and tried to get away, but she wasn't fast enough.

Four Arms giggled seeing Kristin squirm around in his grasp. "Come on, Kristin. It's okay."

Kristin stopped and looked at the monster. "You know my name?"

Four Arms nodded. "Yeah, Rachel told me about you. At first I didn't know it was you, but seeing you up close, I recognize you now." He grinned in a mischievous manner. "And I also remember that you have a special tickle spot..."

Kristin's eyes shot up and tried to get away, but she could not escape Four Arms's fingers that wiggled into her neck. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"AAAH! Ahahahahahahaha!" Kristin squealed and giggled. She was so squirmy that she almost fell out of the alien's hands. She tried hiding her neck in her shpders, but Goop's slimy hands made sure they slipped right that neck.

"Cootchie, coo! Can't get away! Can't get away!" Goop chores as he and Four Arms tickled Kristin silly all over her neck.

Kristin was in tears as she laughed hard, seeing that she's had enough, the aliens stopped. "Better get that glass of water, Goop." Four Arms said as he stroked Kristin's back.

Goop agreed and have Kristin that cool drink, she drank it down and was feeling better. "Thanks for saving me." She finally said.

Four Arms hugged her. "Our pleasure. Now let's say we get some popcorn and see a movie!"

"Yay!" Kristin and Goop cheered.

And for Kristin, her wonderful day was back on track. And it was even better than before, because she just made some new friends.


End file.
